Powers of the Victorious
by Chris Rudy
Summary: After detention, a group of eight Hollywood Arts students gain extraordinary powers from a meteor that crashes near them and decide to use these powers for good. Will they be able to balance a double life of students and superheroes? Find out in this story. Pairings: Tori/OC, Andre/Trina, Beck/Jade, and Cat/Robbie
1. Chapter 1: New Powers

**Powers of the Victorious**

 **After a strange meteor crash lands near Hollywood Arts, a certain group of eight gain strange powers. Will they be able to control their new powers? Find out in this new story.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything from Victorious. I do own Chris.**

Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck, Trina, and Chris were all at the Asphalt Café after detention.

"Well, this was a great day." Beck said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Chris said.

Cat looked up and saw something headed their way. "What's that?" She asked, causing everyone to look where she was looking.

Chris's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" He shouted and everyone ducked as a meteor flew right past them. They all then looked at the crater and slowly walked up to it.

"What is it?" Trina asked.

"It looks like a meteor." Tori said.

Chris took a step towards it.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Andre asked.

"I wanna get a better look at it." Chris replied.

"Just be careful, dude." Jade said.

"No problem." Chris said as he reached out to touch it and a massive blast exploded from contact with the meteor, knocking everyone back.

"Wow." Chris said.

"No kidding." Robbie said.

"Let's head back to my house and take that meteor with us." Tori said.

After they all made it to Tori and Trina's house and saw neither of Tori's parents were home yet, Tori took the meteor to her room and put it in her closet. After that, she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen with the others.

"We need to find out what that thing did to us." Chris said.

"No chiz." Jade said in a sassy tone.

"Jade, this isn't the time for you to be your sassy self, so if you're gonna act like that, then the door's that way." Chris said, pointing to the door, but a few pots and pans flew to the wall where he pointed, making everyone, including himself, looked surprised. "How did…?"

"No idea, man." Andre said when Chris looked at the table and had an idea.

"Step aside, people." Chris said and everyone cleared away from the table. He then concentrated and lifted the table and the chairs. He then had a look of amazement. "I've got telekinesis! This is awesome!"

"That meteor must've given us superpowers." Cat said as Chris set down the chairs and table, then looked at the red head, who rose an eyebrow as to why she was looking down at them.

"Cat, you're flying!" He said. Cat looked down and saw her feet weren't on the floor.

"Whoa!" She said.

 _"Yeah. If Cat and I have superpowers, maybe we all do."_ Chris's voice echoed in Robbie's mind.

"Dude, I just heard what you thought!" Robbie said to Chris. "I've got telepathy!"

Chris still had an amazed look on his face then turned to Beck. "What about you, man?"

"I bet I've got superstrength." Beck said then walked over to the couch and lifted one of the two halves of it with ease.

"Man, this is so awesome!" Chris said as Beck set the couch back down. Chris then looked at Andre. "I bet you've got superspeed."

"Let's find out. Time me?" Andre requested.

"You got it." Chris said then pulled his Pearphone to him with his telekinesis and set it to its stopwatch feature. "Okay… Go!"

With barely even one second, Andre took off and came back almost instantaneously.

"What was my time?" Andre asked.

"Barely even one nanosecond." Chris replied, then saw not one Trina, but two. "Uh, Treen, why am I seeing double?"

Suddenly, the other Trina changed back into Tori. "I can shapeshift!"

Chris then looked at Jade. "What can you do, Jade?"

She thought for a minute then concentrated and a bolt of lightning flew to her. "Holy chiz! I can summon lightning!" She exclaimed.

Then, Chris looked for Trina. "Trina, where you at?"

"I'm right in front of you." Trina's voice said.

Chris looked in front of him. "I can't see you."

Suddenly, Trina became visible.

"Trina, you can turn invisible!" Tori said.

"Man, this is amazing!" Andre said.

"No kidding, dude!" Jade said.

Chris smirked. "Guys, we should decide what to do with these powers." He said when a car door closed. "Tori, your folks must be home."

Andre used his superspeed to quickly put the pots and pans back where they were just before the door was opened and Tori's mom entered the house.

"Oh, hello, everyone." Mrs. Vega greeted. The gang either nodded or waved.

"So, how was detention?"

"Boring." Trina said.

"We're gonna head out for dinner, Mom." Tori said.

"Okay, guys. Have fun." Mrs. Vega said as the gang walked out of the house to Chris's van and piled in. Chris started his van up and looked at everyone as he backed out.

"We don't tell anyone about this. Agreed?" He asked, and everyone nodded.

"Agreed."

"So, where should we go eat at?" Cat asked.

"How about Karaoke Dokie?" Beck suggested.

"As long as Haley and Tara don't try anything." Jade said.

"We'll make sure they don't." Andre said.

"Damn right." Chris said as he drove to Karaoke Dokie. When they all walked in, they saw Hayley and Tara were nowhere in sight, so they sat at a table big enough for all eight of them. Once they sat down, they looked at the menu.

"So, what should we do with these powers, guys?" Andre whispered.

"I could design us some costumes." Cat whispered.

"Well, you made yours already." Tori whispered.

"I've got an idea for a symbol to place on the chest of the costumes." Chris whispered as he drew a type of wavy moon on a napkin and showed the others.

"Nice." They all whispered.

"Thanks." Chris whispered.

"What should we call ourselves as a team?" Robbie asked.

"How about The Mixed Ones?" Trina said.

"Sounds pretty tight to me." Andre said.

"I like it." Beck whispered.

"Okay. So now that we've got everything figured out, let's eat." Jade whispered.

After they all ate, they paid for the bill together, then Chris took each of them to their houses, then went to his and then fell asleep when he was in his bed.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. For the idea of what the symbol looks like, head to my friend, TacoQueen-Inc's deviantart account and look at the image near her name, which there is AnimeQueen-cece. R** **eview and more chapters will head your way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Costumes and Debut as Heroes

Chris and Tori were in their last class, which was their Hip-Hop class. After the bell rang, they walked out. Chris had his arm wrapped around Tori, which made her smile.

"I love you." Tori said to him.

"I love you too, babe." He said to her. They reached the Asphalt Café and saw their friends standing by Chris's van. "Okay, guys. Off to Tori and Trina's house."

With that, everyone piled in.

"So, you guys found a meteor out here in the parking lot, and it gave you all different powers?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Chris said as he started his van up and backed out of the parking lot, then drove to his girlfriend's house.

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It is. Cat's gonna come up with the costumes for us." Robbie said.

"I can't wait!" Cat squealed.

"Always excited to make costumes, eh, Cat?" Andre asked.

"Yep."

"And Chris came up with the symbol?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I did." Chris said as they arrived at Tori and Trina's house.

When they saw that Mr. and Mrs. Vega weren't home, they changed into swimwear and went to the pool in the back yard. Chris and Tori sat in a couple of the chairs while the others got in the pool. Robbie set Rex down next to Chris before he got in the pool.

Chris looked at Tori. "We oughta come up with superhero names, babe."

"I think that's a good idea. I think you should be called the Mover."

"You mean like from the movie Push?"

"Yeah. And what about me?"

"I think you should be called the Shifter. What about your sister?"

"How about the Vanisher?" Trina replied.

"I like that. What about Cat?"

"Lil' Red." Cat said.

"Okay. Robbie?"

"The Thinker." Robbie said.

"Andre?"

"Speed Demon." Andre said.

"Beck?"

"The Lifter."

"And Jade?"

"Electric Girl."

"Okay, then, y'all. So, Cat, wanna work on those costumes tonight?"

"Sure." Cat replied.

"Awesome. You already have yours, though, babe." Robbie said.

"Oh, yeah." Cat said, then giggled.

After a few hours of being in the pool, everyone went inside after drying off, then went to Tori's room. Cat started working on the designs for the costumes. Tori had locked the door to keep her parents from finding out what was going on.

After a few hours of designing the costumes, Cat started making them. She had Jade's made after a few minutes. Her costume was a black and silver body suit. She then made the same suit for Chris and Robbie: Two basic black suits with brain waves on them. For Andre, she added a means to help him manage sharp turns when he used his superspeed: Stabilizers. Tori's costume had a special design that made the design constantly change, Beck's allowed him to show his muscles, and Trina's had a special trait that made it invisible.

"They look pretty cool. Let's try them on." Chris said.

"Wait. We need masks." Cat said.

"I can handle that." Tori said.

"I'll get the symbol sewn onto the chests." Trina said.

With that, the older Vega had sewn the symbol onto the chests as Tori finished the masks. Jade took her costume and mask, then went into Tori's bathroom and came out in the costume and mask a few minutes later.

"How do I look?" Jade asked. "Pretty good, actually." Chris said. "There's a full body mirror in the room Tori, Trina, and their folks set up for me while my dad's out of town working on his new movie. Want me to get it?"

Jade nodded, and Chris used his telekinesis to unlock Tori's door, pull his full body mirror to her room, then shut and locked the door. Jade took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow. I look good." Jade said.

"Okay, my turn." Chris said then picked up his costume and mask, then went to his girlfriend's bathroom and changed. He came back out and looked at himself. "Wow."

Everyone else got their costumes and masks on, and then talked.

Meanwhile, another meteor like the one the gang found crashed near Sinjin Van Cleef, who walked to it.

"Interesting." He thought aloud and touched it and a mass explosion happened and knocked him back. He quickly got back up, though. "Whoa." He said then picked up the meteor and carried it to his house.

He made it back to his house and took the meteor to his room. "God, I could use a turkey sandwich." He said when, all of a sudden, a turkey sandwich appeared in his hands. "Whoa. I have superpowers." He said, then smirked evilly.

Meanwhile, the gang had their costumes on under their clothes and hid their masks then walked downstairs.

"Mom, can me and Trina stay at Chris's house tonight?" Tori asked.

"Sure, Tori." Mrs. Vega said.

"Okay. The others already called their parents and they're coming with the three of us. We're gonna get something to eat on the way."

"Okay." Mrs. Vega said as Tori's father walked into the house.

"Hey, Dad." Tori said.

"Hey, Tori. Where are you kids headed?" Mr. Vega asked.

"My place. We're staying the night to work on a project." Chris replied.

"Okay. Have fun, kids." Mr. Vega said.

With that, the gang piled into Chris's van and drove to an Inside-out Burger that wasn't far from a bank. As the gang ate, a robbery took place. Chris looked at the bank. "Guys, what's say The Mixed Ones make their big debut?"

Everyone nodded, smiling.

"Then let's get changed." With that, they ran down an alley and changed into their costumes and put their masks on. Andre ran ahead with his superspeed to keep the robbers from getting away. Tori turned into a tiger and stood in front of the criminals, who then looked at the gang after Tori changed back into her human form.

"Is it Halloween already?" One of them asked.

"No." Chris said as he looked at Beck, who nodded and walked behind the two men and lifted them off the ground. Tori's father and a few other cops arrived and Chris used his telekinesis to hand the criminals to the cops and handed the cops the bags of cash.

"Who are you kids?" Mr. Vega asked.

"We are the Mixed Ones." Chris said.

"That's your team name, right?"

"Yes. I'm the Mover." Chris said then looked at Tori. "This beautiful girl is the Shifter." He then looked at Trina. "This is the Vanisher." He then looked at Cat. "This is Lil' Red." He then looked at Robbie. "This is the Thinker." He then looked at Andre. "This is Speed Demon." He then looked at Beck. "This is the Lifter." He then looked at Jade. "And this is Electric Girl."

After that, the gang went back down the same alley they were just in and put their regular clothes back on and then ran to Chris's van and drove to his house. After that, they went to the guest rooms and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. What will Sinjin do now that he has powers? Find out as the story progresses. Review and more chapters will head your way.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

Chris and the others walked downstairs to make some breakfast when Chris heard himself and the others mentioned on the news.

"A bank robbery was thwarted last night by a group called The Mixed Ones. The individual names are: The Mover; The Shifter; The Vanisher; Lil' Red; The Thinker; Speed Demon; The Lifter; and Electric Girl. Police officials showed up after this group of superheroes stopped the criminals from getting away. More on this story as the details come in." A female reporter said.

Everyone looked at each other with surprise. "Wow. I didn't think we'd make the news." Chris said.

"No kidding." Tori said as they all made themselves breakfast, grateful it was the weekend.

Meanwhile, Sinjin saw the news as he was making a red and black bodysuit, a red mask, and a black cape for his villain costume and quickly recognized the Mixed Ones' true identities. "So, Chris. You and your friends wanna play heroes, eh? Well, this is gonna be fun." He said as he finished his costume and put it on.

Back at Chris's house, everyone was sitting on his couch and watching the news.

"Man, we look tight." Andre said.

"No kidding." Chris said when his phone went off. Chris looked and saw it was Sinjin. "What up, Sinjin?" He answered.

 _"Can you get the Mixed Ones to meet up with me at Hollywood Arts?"_ Sinjin asked.

Chris rose an eyebrow. "Sure." He said hesitantly.

 _"Perfect."_

"Why do you want…?" Chris started, but Sinjin hung up. "Hello?"

Everyone looked at Chris. "What did he want?" Tori asked.

"He wants us to meet him at Hollywood Arts as the Mixed Ones."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"I tried to ask, but he hung up."

"Let's go see what he wants." Beck said.

"Then let's suit up." Andre said.

After a few minutes, they got their suits on and headed to Hollywood Arts and saw Sinjin was waiting for them.

"Dude?" Robbie asked, but Sinjin thought of an assault rifle and fired it at the team, but they all dodged the gunfire.

Chris lifted Sinjin off the ground. "What is wrong with you, Sinjin?" He asked, but Sinjin suddenly landed on his feet. Chris tried lifting Sinjin off the ground again, but he couldn't. "Guys, I think Sinjin disabled my powers!"

"How?" Trina asked after she kicked Sinjin in the back, sending him forward a few feet.

"It must be another power of his." Tori said as she turned into a lioness and pounced on Sinjin.

"Face it, guys. You can't stop me. I am the Man of Sin." Sinjin said then disabled Tori's power, turning her back to normal. He then kicked Chris and Tori into a table as Andre used his superspeed to create a vortex to keep Sinjin from going anywhere.

Sinjin then disabled Andre's power, then created a club and hit Andre with it, sending him flying to Chris and Tori, who caught him.

"This guy's tough." Andre said as Beck threw a boulder at Sinjin, who created a bazooka and fired it at the boulder, destroying it.

"Cat, get everyone but Sinjin off the ground! I'm about to try something!" Beck said and Cat did as she was told and Beck punched the ground, causing an earthquake that knocked Sinjin off his feet. When the shaking stopped, Sinjin disabled Beck's powers. Beck then took cover as Sinjin started firing another assault rifle.

Sinjin then disabled Robbie's power and Robbie also took cover. Trina turned invisible and attacked Sinjin from literally every angle. Unfortunately, she got too predictable and reached out and held her by her throat, then disabled her power, making her visible again. She finally passed out and tossed her to the side. Beck quickly caught Trina as Jade channeled her lightning and shot a massive bolt at Sinjin.

Jade kept at it as Cat began flying in circles above Sinjin, stirring up dust to keep Sinjin from seeing what was going on. Sinjin disabled Cat's power and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. Robbie quickly saved her and dragged her to safety.

"It's up to you now, Jade." Chris said.

"Don't worry. This guy isn't chiz to what I can do." Jade said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jade." Sinjin said then disabled her power and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to her friends. Chris caught her and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"You guys have witnessed my powers. Stay out of my way, or I'll do much worse." Sinjin said, then walked off.

With that, the gangs headed to Chris's river house.

"He must've picked up another meteor that crashed." Tori said.

"Clearly, he did." Trina said.

"If he has two powers, maybe we do, too." Cat said.

"It's possible, but they may not come until they're ready to." Chris said.

"Can we please get back to the fact that Sinjin just tried to kill us?" Jade said.

"Jade's right. We've got to be extra careful around him now." Beck said.

"No kidding." Robbie said.

"There's gotta be some way to keep him from disabling our powers." Andre said.

"Robbie and I might be able to do that." Chris said.

"Yep." Robbie said.

"Right now, we need to see if they came back." Tori said.

Chris tried lifting his couch with his telekinesis and succeeded. Tori tried turning into a tiger and succeeded as well. Andre tried running with his superspeed and managed it. Beck lifted the couch after Chris lowered it and managed to pick it up. Cat jumped in the air and managed to float in the air. Trina tried turning invisible and succeeded. Jade tried channeling her lightning and lit up a lamp.

 _"Okay. Now we just need to see if Robbie has his powers back."_ Chris's voice echoed in Robbie's mind.

"I've got my powers back, too, guys." Robbie said.

"Good to know. Now we need to find a way to stop Sinjin from doing that again." Andre said.

"Yeah. Robbie and I will figure it out." Chris said.

 **That's chapter three. Will the gang be able to keep Sinjin from disabling their powers again? Review and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day at the Beach

Chris and Robbie spent the next few hours, creating devices that looked like class rings, enough for all of the team. They took them to the others.

"These should keep Sinjin from disabling our powers." Robbie said as he and Chris handed the rings out to their friends, who then put the rings on. The gems on the rings each were the team's varying birthstones. "They'll also let us keep in touch with each other if Sinjin, anyone else like him and us, or even just common criminals are up to something."

The others nodded.

"We'd better get some rest." Chris said.

"Since tomorrow's Sunday, you guys wanna hit up Venice beach?" Beck asked.

The others nodded.

"We can take my RV tomorrow." Chris said.

"Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last time." Andre said.

"No chiz." Tori said.

With that, the team went to their respective rooms and everyone but Chris and Tori fell asleep.

Tori looked worried. Chris pulled her close. "We'll be okay, baby."

"I'll be showing in a few months. We should at least tell our friends I'm pregnant." She said to Chris.

"We will, babe. Let's do it tomorrow as we head to the beach."

"Okay, babe."

With that, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Chris woke up and saw Tori was in the bathroom. Tori was five weeks pregnant, and still dealing with morning sickness. She threw up in the toilet and Chris tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her face.

After a few seconds, she stopped puking.

"You okay, baby?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so."

He nodded back then smiled. "Better get what we need, since today is a beach day."

Tori smiled and nodded. She then picked out a blue bikini and put it on.

"Hey, babe?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much are you willing to bet that people will be dressing up like us for Halloween?"

"Oh, God. I can see it now. Costumes sewn to match our suits."

Chris got his red swim shirt and trunks on, then looked at his girlfriend. "Let's see if the others are up, and if they're not, I've got some dry ice we can use to wake them."

Chris and Tori went to the rooms and saw the others were still asleep, so they made a dry ice bomb and set it in a random place in the house, then after a few seconds, it exploded, waking the others.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP, PEOPLE! IT'S BEACH DAY!" Chris shouted throughout the house.

The others got ready for the beach then headed to Chris's RV. As Chris drove to Venice, Tori looked at the others and sighed.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori sighed again. "I'm pregnant." She replied, surprising everyone but Chris. Trina glared at Chris.

"Yell at me later, Trina." Chris said.

"How far along are you?" Jade asked.

"Five weeks." Tori replied.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" Trina asked.

"We were drunk, Treen."

Trina sighed and clenched her fist, trying to calm down. She soon succeeded in calming down. "We'll need a way to hide it."

"That won't be easy." Tori said.

"Tori's right. Over the months, it'll become noticeable." Chris said as they reached the beach. They all got out and walked to the beach.

"I could use my telepathy to try and create an illusion that she's not pregnant, that way, we'll be the only ones who know." Robbie said.

"That would take a lot out of you. Remember, we're still new to having these powers." Beck said.

"Beck's right, man." Andre said as they found a spot near the water.

Chris pulled out his surfboard. "If y'all need me, I'll be in the water." He said then headed out to surf.

"Well, I'm gonna tan." Trina said.

"Same here." Jade, Tori, and Cat said.

"I'm gonna go join Chris." Andre said as he pulled out his own surfboard and headed to the water.

"Wanna toss a football around, Robbie?" Beck asked.

"As long as you don't use your superstrength." Robbie said.

"Deal." Beck said.

They then started tossing a football around as Chris and Andre sat on their boards. Luckily, the team left their rings in the RV so they wouldn't lose the rings.

"I still can't believe Sinjin did that to us." Andre said.

"The man was crazy before. Now that he has superpowers…" Chris said, trailing off.

"Hopefully those rings you and Robbie made will keep him from disabling ours."

"They will. Speaking of our powers, you think Cat's right?"

"About us having two powers like Sinjin?"

"Yeah."

Andre shrugged. "It's possible."

Chris and Andre then went back to surfing.

Beck and Robbie were still tossing the football as Tori looked at Cat, Jade, and Trina. "You guys remember that night we got trapped in Wanko's Warehouse?"

"Yeah." Cat said, giggling, clearly remembering that night.

"I remember Trina's boyfriend couldn't take it." Jade said.

"Andre couldn't help himself." Trina said as Cat looked at Tori.

"What are you gonna do about the baby?"

"Keep it, of course." Tori replied.

"What do you guys hope for?" Trina asked.

"He's hoping for a girl. Personally, as long as it's healthy, I don't care."

"I'm still shocked I'm gonna be an aunt."

"I know. It still surprises me that I'm gonna be a mother."

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Jade asked.

"No, not yet." Tori said.

Jade nodded and Tori nodded back.

"Have you guys scheduled an ultrasound yet?" Beck asked.

"No, but we will sometime next week." Tori said.

"Well, we're all happy for you, Tori." Robbie said, earning nods from the others.

"Thanks, guys." Tori said, smiling.

Chris and Andre came back and Chris opened the cooler they brought and got a Wahoo Punch out and took a sip. He then sat next to his girlfriend, making Tori smile. He then looked at the others.

"Guys, we should practice with our powers some more." Chris said.

"Sounds good." Beck said.

"I'm down for that." Andre said.

"Let's do it." Robbie said. The girls nodded in agreement.

After the sun went down, they went back to Chris's RV, then headed back to his river house, then got changed for bed then went to bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training and New Villains

Chris walked into Karaoke Dokie to meet up with Tori for a date when a girl with brown hair walked up to him. Only problem is it wasn't Tori.

"Hi, Chris." She said, smiling in a flirty way.

Chris sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Hayley?" He snapped at Hayley.

"Just wanted to know what brings one of many handsome men here."

Chris frowned. "Just like Beck has a girlfriend, I have one, too, Ferguson." Chris said.

Hayley smirked. "I don't see her. Why waste your time with this girl, when you can have me back?"

Chris growled at her. "I'm only gonna say this once. You and I are never getting back together."

Hayley scoffed and walked away then Tori walked in a few minutes later and hugged Chris from behind.

"There's my handsome dude." Tori teased.

Chris smiled. "Hey, babe." He said, then turned around and they kissed.

Tori and Chris then sat down. Tori saw Chris looked tense and gently took his hand.

"What is it, baby?" She asked.

"You remember Hayley?"

"Brown hair, stuck up, hateful?"

"That's her."

Tori nodded. "What about her?"

"I ran into her when I walked in here to meet up with you for our date and she asked me why I was wasting my time with you when I could have her back. I growled at her and bluntly told her that she and I will never get back together, then she just walked off."

"Wait. You dated her?"

Chris nodded. "Three months."

"What happened that made you guys split?"

"She was just very needy. Like, if I was hanging out with my friends, she'd call me and demand I be with her. After three months, I finally had enough and broke up with her."

"Wow."

He nodded. "Yep."

"She really is spoiled."

"No chiz."

"So, have you decided on when and where we'll practice with our powers?" She whispered.

He nodded. "The others will meet up with us at my river house after our date." He whispered back.

She nodded back. They then continued their date. When they finished, Chris paid the bill then they went to his Lamborghini and drove to his river house.

When they arrived, they changed into their uniforms, but left the masks inside. After a few minutes, the others arrived, changed into their uniforms, then joined Chris and Tori outside and saw all kind of training equipment.

Beck walked over to weight sets and started pumping some iron.

Andre walked to a gravel track Chris made and ran it, using his stabilizers to help him manage the sharp turns.

Trina turned invisible and hit a training dummy from literally every angle like she did to Sinjin.

Jade focused a barrage of lightning on a target as Cat agreed to let Robbie try and use his telepathic powers for offense and she soon cringed in pain as Robbie use a psychic blast on her.

Tori experimented with her shapeshifting powers, changing into various animals and attacking the training dummies around her while Chris used his telekinesis to fight.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Tara sat by themselves, watching the footage of the Mixed Ones stopping that robbery.

"That guy, the Mover's pretty cute." Hayley said to Tara.

"He does seem hot. I wonder who he is under that mask." The blonde said.

As they kept watching the footage, a meteor crashed near them and they went to investigate. Hayley reached out to it and a powerful blast of energy, identical to the same events that happened to Sinjin and the team, knocked her and Tara back.

"Whoa. That was weird." Hayley groaned.

"No kidding." Tara said then the ground around her froze in ice. "Whoa!"

Hayley looked at the ground around her friend and then looked down to see the ground around her was burnt. "Wow! We have powers! Just like those Mixed Ones." She said.

"Yeah." Tara said then noticed Hayley's smirk. "What do you have in mind?"

"What say we use these powers for our own purpose?"

"I'm in."

Unbeknownst to them, Sinjin noticed the whole thing and walked to them. "Hello, girls." He greeted, making Hayley and Tara look at him. "I couldn't help but notice what just happened. As it turns out, I have powers too."

"Prove it." Hayley said.

Sinjin smirked and thought of a sword and one appeared in his hand, much to the girls' astonishment. "Not bad, huh?" Sinin asked.

"Not bad at all." Hayley said, smirking.

"And you two are in luck." Sinjin said.

"How so?" Tara asked.

"I'm no fan of the Mixed Ones." He replied.

"To be honest, neither are we, even though the Mover is pretty hot." Hayley said.

"Then what do you girls say about us joining forces to take the Mixed Ones down?" He offered.

The two girls looked at each, then smirked, looking back at Sinjin. "We're in." They both said.

"Excellent. Now, let's get you two some outfits made." He said.

They nodded and the trio walked off.

After a few hours, the costumes, masks, and capes for the girls were made. Hayley's was all red and when she put it on, her cape ignited. "Nice. I'll call myself… Hothead." She said.

Tara's costume was blue and white and when she put it on, the suit itself became ice. "Perfect. I'll call myself… the Ice Queen."

Hayley saw Sinjin had his costume on as well. "What about you?"

"I am the Man of Sin." Sinjin said.

The trio smirked evilly at each other.

Meanwhile, the Mixed Ones stopped their training for the day, each one exhausted.

"Man, that was exhausting." Andre said.

"No kidding." Beck said.

"I expanded my hot tub. There's enough room for all eight of us in it now." Chris said.

"Then let's get in it." Trina said.

With that, the team changed out of their uniforms into swimwear then got in then hot tub. The girls wore bikinis while the guys had on only swim trunks. Chris sat by Tori, Andre sat by Trina, Robbie sat by Cat, and Beck sat by Jade.

After two hours, the team climbed out, changed into night clothes, then went to bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter five. I know I've made two more people villains, but I felt like Sinjin shouldn't be the only one, which is why I made Hayley and Tara villains. Next chapter will be another battle between the Mixed Ones and Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight and Revelation

**Author's Note: I got the idea of Tori turning into dinosaurs from the cartoon, Teen Titans, which I also do not own.**

Chris, Cat, and Jade were walking through the city, talking about a project Sikowitz gave them.

"What should we do for the scene?" Jade asked.

"We could do one like that improv scene you, Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori did, just without the bug thing and the coffee." Chris offered.

The Goth and the redhead looked at each other then looked at him. "Guess it's better than nothing." Jade said.

"I'm in." Cat said.

Chris smirked. "Cool."

As the trio kept walking, Cat soon looked around.

"What's up, Cat?" Jade asked.

"Listen." Cat said.

Chris and Jade fell quiet and soon heard people screaming. The three then looked and saw Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara causing trouble.

Chris looked at Cat and Jade. "Time to go to work. Cat, fly back to my place and warn the others. Jade and I will hold them off."

Cat nodded then squinted her eyes at Hayley and Tara. "Wait a minute… Is that Hayley and Tara?!"

Chris and Jade looked at Hayley and Tara then widened their eyes in shock. "It IS them!" Jade said.

Chris saw a nearby alley. "Come on."

With that, the trio ran down the alley and changed into their uniforms. Chris looked at the redhead. "Go. We'll keep them busy as long as we can."

Cat nodded then flew off as Chris and Jade ran to the three villains.

"You guys looking for the Idiots' Costume Party?" Jade quipped, earning the attention of Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here, girls. Two of the Mixed Ones." Sinjin said.

"We were hoping for all eight." Tara said.

"But two will do for now." Hayley said.

"Oh, don't worry. The others will be here soon." Chris said.

"Until then, let's dance." Jade said.

Chris used his telekinesis to lift Sinjin off the ground, then threw Sinjin into a wall. Sinjin tried disabling Chris's powers but went wide eyed when he didn't land on the ground. Chris smirked.

Hayley threw a fireball at Chris, who expanded his telekinetic powers and stopped the fireball then made it disintegrate.

"Impossible!" Hayley shouted.

Jade shot a barrage of lightning at the two girls, but Tara created an ice shield to protect her and Hayley as Chris dropped Sinjin, who then created a rocket launcher and aimed at Chris and Jade.

"Aw, chiz!" Chris shouted then Sinjin shot the rocket launcher and he and Jade dodged it.

Meanwhile, Cat arrived at Chris's river house and found Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Trina in the backyard and landed near them. "Guys!" Cat shouted, making them look at her.

"What's up, Lil' Red?" Andre greeted.

"Sinjin's attacking. And he has friends now." Cat replied.

"Who?" Trina asked.

"Those girls, Hayley and Tara."

"Where are Chris and Jade?" Robbie asked.

"Dealing with those three."

"WHAT?!" Tori and Beck shouted at the same time.

Cat nodded. "I doubt they'll manage much longer."

"Let's suit up!" Tori shouted.

"Andre, after you suit up, run to Chris and Jade and give them a hand." Beck ordered.

With that, they got their uniforms on. As ordered, Andre took off with his superspeed as Tori decided to try something new.

"What are you waiting on, sis?" Trina asked.

"Remember when I thought I could also take the form of dinosaurs?" The younger Vega asked.

The others nodded then Tori transformed into a Pterodactyl. Trina, Robbie, and Beck hopped onto Tori and she took to the skies with Cat flying beside her.

As they were flying, Chris and Jade flew backward from a grenade Sinjin created and threw at them. Jade managed to destroy it with her powers, but the force still sent Chris and Jade flying backward.

As they were recovering, Andre ran at Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara, hit all three to the ground, then rushed to Chris and Jade. "Y'all okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" Chris asked.

"On their way." Andre said.

"Awesome." Jade said as she and Chris got to their feet.

Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara got to their feet and frowned.

"So, the speedy one blindsides us?" Hayley asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Andre retorted.

"Three on three." Chris stated.

"That's almost too easy." Jade boasted.

"We'll see." Sinjin said.

"Bring it!" Tara shouted.

Andre charged with his superspeed at Sinjin while Hayley threw more fireballs at Chris, who used his telekinesis to deflect them as Jade shot lightning at Tara continuously.

Chris lifted Hayley off the ground and pulled his hands to him and Hayley flew to him and he pinned her to a wall.

Hayley smirked. "You're good." She flirted.

"Thanks, but you're not my type." Chris said, then used his powers to throw Hayley at Tara, knocking both girls to the ground.

A sonic boom was soon heard and Cat came flying in and tackled Sinjin to the ground. Hayley and Tara were knocked down again by an already invisible Trina. Tori, Beck, and Robbie arrived as well. Beck and Robbie slid off Tori, who then transformed back to normal.

"Now it's a party." Sinjin said, smirking.

"Take 'em down!" Chris told his friends then the heroes and villains charged each other.

As they fought, Sikowitz was one of the witnesses to the battle and, like Sinjin, quickly identified the Mixed Ones as his favorite students, and went wide eyed at this revelation.

Tori turned into a tiger and pinned Sinjin to the ground then Andre ran at Sinjin and kicked him to Beck, who caught Sinjin and tossed him into a car. Trina and Robbie took on Tara as Chris, Cat, and Jade ganged up on Hayley.

After a while, Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara were forced to retreat. Tori transformed into a Pterodactyl again and Trina, Beck, Robbie, and Jade hopped onto Tori's back then Tori flew off. Cat flew beside her and Chris used his telekinesis to levitate and followed them.

They landed at Chris's river house, then after a few hours, went to sleep.

When they woke the next morning, they got dressed for school then loaded up in Chris's van then headed to school.

Once they were parked at the school, they walked to Sikowitz's classroom. When the bell rang, their classmates walked in, then they all did their projects. After the bell rang, Sikowitz spoke up.

"Chris, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie. Stay for a moment." He said.

Five minutes later, Trina walked into Sikowitz's classroom. "Guys, what's the holdup?"

"Ah, Trina. Come in." Sikowitz said, and the eldest of the Vega sisters walked to her teammates.

"Okay, Sikowitz, we're all here. What is it?" Jade asked.

"I know your secret, kids." Sikowitz said.

"What secret?" Cat asked, trying to play dumb.

"I know you kids are the Mixed Ones." Sikowitz said, making Chris, Tori, Trina, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie widen their eyes.

 **Dunn, dunn, dunn! Review to find out what happens next.**


End file.
